Experiments
by Kidaowre
Summary: no longer a one shot... two kids show up in Karakura town, claiming to be children of certain Espada. What does Orihime have to do with this. Ulquihime slight Ichiruki
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a one shot I thought up while listening to "Warrior" by Kesha.**

**Hope you like it!**

…

The events of Aizen's rule had ended and peace was once again restored. Ichigo's powers were fading, but he held on to them as long as he could to stay with Rukia. It was for her no matter what he tried to do he always ended up admitting to himself that it was all for her. Now that they would be separated he was desperate to spend as much time with her as he could, but he'd never push his luck to try and confess his feelings to her if she was just going to disappear from his sight.

Now, he and his friends Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad stood outside looking straight at two new arrivals in Karakura town.

Two young girls about twelve years old stood in front of their group. They were dressed in normal human world clothing, jeans and black shirts under white zip up hoodies to be specific. Their energy however was anything but ordinary.

Ichigo could still recognize that energy. It felt like the espada…but something felt different, like they were mixed with another type of energy.

The group stood tense and alert as one girl spoke up. "Do not be alarmed. We did not come here to fight." She had black hair reaching down to her waist and almost glowing green eyes.

The other chimed in "Yeah so calm down already." This one had blue hair cut short in back and long in front and blue eyes to match. They didn't have masks, either half or whole, and their chest was not marked by a hole.

"What are you?" asked Ichigo still not dropping his guard.

"We're just one of Aizen's little experiments, but don't worry, he's gone and we feel like doing our own thing." Said the azure haired one.

"Indeed, we lead our own lives now and fighting you is not on our agenda." Added the emerald eyed girl.

"Just where did you come from?" questioned Renji suspiciously

The blue haired girl laughed "Long story buddy, but I'll shorten it for you. Aizen liked the way a human like Ichigo could produce so much spirit energy. He wanted to harness that ability and mix it with his espada. So he started experiments using human girls with high spiritual energy and mating them to his espada. I was the first that actually worked, but my mother died in child birth. She was still just a weak human and he looked for stronger ones. That's when he found Orihime."

Everyone looked at Orihime who was staring at the two girls looking shocked and hurt.

The girl with black hair took over storytelling "Yes, and he placed her under the guard of one of his strongest Espada, and ordered the combination of their DNA. Once he sensed she was with child he put her under trance stealing the fetus and growing it in his laboratory. He couldn't afford to lose her special powers to death like the first human girl. And he didn't want to wait nine months so he sped up my growth."

Everyone started processing the information in their minds.

"Do you get it yet?" asked the blue girl. "My sire is Grimmjow and hers is Ulquiorra." She said pointing to the other. "My mother is dead, but hers is right in front of us." A smirk spread across her face as she watched the looks of shock and disbelief appear on the group's faces.

"You're lying!" Yelled Uryu defending Orihime.

A hand gently touched his and a calm sad voice rang out from the red head girl "I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happened between me and him, but I know half of their story is true. The part about us… combining DNA." Her cheeks were flushed with a blush and said "I never knew about having a child though."

She looked at the black haired girl who said "Aizen never let you know. He didn't want your heart or body to die. Simple enough to knock you out and steal the child before you became aware of it. Before you became aware of me." The girl put her hand under her hair and brought forward a section that was the same color as Orihime's. "This is the only link I had to who my mother was. Until I found the answer in Aizen's lab one day."

"Yeah and we decided we weren't going to be on Aizen's side anymore." Said blue. "We didn't want to be like our fathers, stuck on a leash, or like our mothers…used." She frowned "So we broke away and started living here in the human world. Now that Aizen can't reach us we'd like to offer our help to you if you need it. Consider it repayment for all the damage our fathers did."

The group was stunned to say the least. "How do we know we can trust you?" growled Ichigo.

"You can't, but you can let us try." Stated blue

"I didn't know I had a daughter." Said Orihime quietly, a hint of dreamy nostalgia in her voice.

"Please do not get the wrong idea." Said her daughter "I did not come here looking to be nurtured or cared for. We only wish to make ourselves known to you all and offer our powers to repay a debt."

Orihime nodded. "I see. If you need someone to talk to or show you around town, or somewhere to go I'd…"

"No. Thank you though for your offer, but we are well enough off on our own."

Orihime's face fell "oh, ok"

"I think it would be better if they stayed somewhere we could keep an eye on them." Piped Rukia.

"If we must" was the calm reply of the green eyed girl.

"They could stay with Urahara." Suggested Rukia.

"Oh yeah, then they'd be closest to a possible gate leading to soul society, good idea!" Renji said sarcastically and started an argument among the group.

In the back of her mind Orihime was reflecting on what happened between her and Ulquiorra the first time they had made love. Well, for her it was making love, for him it may have just been orders.

…

"What!?" she asked panicked

"Aizen's orders. He wants to create a new race and your purpose now is to be the bearer of said race." Voiced the espada standing in front of her.

"And if I refuse?" she questioned.

"I'm sure your usefulness will be utilized with or without your consent." He was cold as usual, but he could tell she was distressed. "What is it, woman?"

She blushed "Well, I've never done that with a boy before. Usually, for us humans, the first time is supposed to be special."

A small distracted smile flashed across her face for a moment as she thought about her past imaginations of how her first time would be. She'd always thought it would be with the boy she loved in a romantic scene equal to that of a movie.

"Special? How so?" he looked curious. (At least, as curious as he could look.)

"It's supposed to be with someone you care about a lot, and usually starts off slowly with kisses and whispered love confessions…" She fell silent as she realized her dreams of that big moment, would never happen.

Her eyes were on the ground as he stepped towards her "How foolish..." He was too close now and she looked up into his eyes "but if it will get you to follow Aizen's orders…" he lifted her chin placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She blushed bright red as he pulled away looking in her eyes.

She couldn't deny that he was attractive. Something about him had always pulled at her curiosity and considering her overly large heart she had started to care for him.

"Are you afraid of me woman?"

She thought about it and what they were about to do and answered "No. I'm not afraid of you."

'Well' she thought 'I'll settle for that as a love confession.'

She was shy bearing all to the number 4 Espada and even shyer to have him bear all to her. She'd never been naked with a man before. Sitting on the bed she curled her arms and legs up to hide herself from his view not looking at him directly.

"What are you doing?" he questioned obviously unfazed about being bare in her presence. Her heart was racing and to be honest she had always been curious as to how it would feel to do this, but she seemed to lose her nerve.

"Perhaps I need to kiss you again."

She gasped as he was suddenly over her, lips getting closer to hers. She thought for a second of slapping him away and running, but as his lips met hers she put her arms around him. He moved into position and she flinched feeling him touch her at a place no man had touched before. "I thought you weren't afraid." He stated coldly.

"I'm not afraid, just nervous. I've heard it hurts."

He surprised her by kissing her softly before saying "We all must feel pain in life, but I will try to be careful."

With this she stopped being nervous and let him in.

…

Every time he came back he started with a kiss and a question "Are you afraid?" Simple enough, but to her it meant more. Every time she heard the question she heard "I love you" and every time she said she wasn't scared she said "I love you too"

She looked up at the girl that was a result of their many tries, mourning for the man she had come to love, but would never tell.

"They can stay with me." She volunteered.

Everyone stopped arguing and looked at her.

"Perfect" teased the blue haired girl "Staying at mommy's house. How cute."

The black haired girl nodded once "We mean no harm to any of you and we'd love to learn more about human life, so staying with a human would be ideal."

Orihime smiled. 'She is just like him' she thought while others of their group especially Uryu tried to protest.

"I've made up my mind." She said aloud "if anything happens to me you'll know who did it. Besides, I'm not afraid."

The green eyed girl looked at her with eyebrows raised before closing her emerald orbs and smiling slightly. "Yes, he told me of your fearlessness." Her smile disappeared "We would be honored to stay with you."

**The end…**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So after much planning and deliberation I've decided to continue the story. You wanted more and now you've got more **

**So for this story to work we all have to put our imagination hats on and pretend that Orihime spent more than like, a day in Hueco Mundo. Pretend it was months…it should have been anyways.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

…

"May I know your names?" asked Orihime shyly, realizing she hadn't asked them earlier.

"Names?" The green eyed girl questioned softly, looking distant.

"Well…" started the blue haired one "We don't really have names. We were always called offspring of six or offspring of four. We took to calling each other Blue and Green though for a while."

Orihime was at a loss "You have no names?"

"Not that we really mind." commented the younger girl playing with her short hair.

"NO!" the two girls jumped at Orihime's sudden outburst. "That won't do! You need proper names." She thought for a moment as the girls glanced at each other nervously. "If you wanted to keep your color theme I'd say to have a name that reflects that color, but not literally being named a color..hmmm. AHA! You could be called Sapphire and Emerald."

From their blank looks she thought they'd reject the names, but a smile crept across the blue haired girl's lips. "Sapphire…" she tested it on her lips "I like it! I'll keep it thanks."

"Good! I'm glad you like it" smiled Orihime

"Emerald?" A murmur crept from the other girl "I suppose it is fitting."

A pang of emotion went through the redhead's heart as she was reminded of a certain espada's mannerisms. She had always been told she cared too much, but she never regretted caring for him. Even when she believed he'd killed Ichigo she still couldn't bring herself to hate him. She was certainly torn, but fear and hatred were never associated with him.

He may have made her mad, but he also defended her. All through his fight with Ichigo she knew that the orange haired boy could not see what he had really been doing. He didn't say why but when Ichigo had transformed and lost his human consciousness Ulquiorra had tried to draw him away from her after seeing the evident fear on her face when confronted with the beastly creature the boy had become.

Emerald was sure she saw a flicker in Orihime's smile, but chose to disregard it asking instead about their living arrangements. "Are we to stay in this place at all times or are we allowed to move about outside?"

Orihime fidgeted her fingers trying to think of what would be best. "Well, I think it would be best to stay here for a while, just until we hear back from the others." She watched the girls' faces for signs of protest, but was relieved that none was visible. "You must be tired and I have school tomorrow so I think we should all get some rest."

Mats and blankets were placed out for Sapphire and Emerald as Orihime searched through her clothing for extra sleepwear. Soon all were settled and resting as the moon climbed high in the sky.

"Hey." whispered Sapphire poking Emerald in the ribs.

Emerald turned to her with one eyebrow raised "Is there a reason you enjoy tormenting me at all hours?"

Rolling her eyes Sapphire continued "What do you think of this? I mean, how crazy can this get? We go to repay our debts and we end up in your mommy's house haha."

The girl's excited whisper seemed to agitate Emerald further. "She's not my mommy as you so fondly put it."

"What are you saying? I thought you said that she's your mother."

"Biologically she is the donor of half my DNA, but that doesn't make her anything to me."

Sapphire snorted quietly "I'd say it does. I think it's enough of a qualification to call her your mother."

"Sapphire, from what we've learned so far in the human world, she's too young to have a child as old as I look. Besides, she didn't even know about me until now, even though I was in Hueco Mundo while she was there."

"You called Ulquiorra father, what's the deal there?" smirked Sapphire

"He educated me and trained me to fight, just as your father did for you. I had a connection with him from the start it was only natural to call him such." Green eyes were narrowed as blue eyes once again rolled in their sockets "Fine. Whatever you say, but you have a chance now to form a bond with her. I was never so lucky and if I recall correctly you were always trying to find out who your own mother was. Daddy wouldn't tell you and you had to snoop around on your own to figure it out."

Emerald exhaled closing her eyes "I don't see a point to this conversation so I will attempt to sleep now, if you could keep from bothering me for a few hours that is."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, goodnight." Sapphire rolled over to face away from her friend while quietly mumbling under her breath.

Unknown to them Orihime closed her eyes again trying to sleep. She'd been awake facing away from them on her bed and had heard their whispered conversation. She didn't know quite how to feel, but decided to leave it until morning to figure it out.

…

Morning came quickly and Orihime dragged herself out of bed going about her normal routine of getting ready for school. She decided to make breakfast for herself and the two girls hoping to get on their good side a bit more.

"You think we should help her?" questioned Sapphire lying on her back staring at the ceiling.

"No." was the stoic reply from Emerald who turned over to face the periwinkle girl.

"You're not the least bit concerned with those noises and that smell from the other room?" She questioned turning her gaze to meet the clover eyes beside her.

A blank stare was all she found in reply and exhaled loudly sitting up. The door to the bedroom opened as Orihime peeked in. "Ah, you're awake!" she smiled "I made us breakfast."

She was met by a pair of cold eyes and one amused grin before both moved to join her at her small table.

"Is this edible?" questioned Sapphire in a whisper to her fellow newcomer eyeing the food in front of them.

"I would assume so seeing as how she's eating it." A look of confusion was plastered on the girl's face as she watched Orihime continuing to eat.

…

"We'll clean the dishes for you so you won't be late to school Orihime" Sapphire volunteered after their meal.

"Would you? Thanks a lot! I gotta run!" In a flash the girl had grabbed her stuff and bolted out the door only to pop back in again. "You can eat anything in the fridge, and watch T.V., and do anything you want, I'll be back after school."

The door shut behind her and Sapphire turned grinning at Emerald "She's a lively one. Her cooking isn't that bad either. I mean, it's better than it seems like it's going to be."

Soon both were elbow deep in soapy water cleaning up after their meal. They were silent for a while before Sapphire laughed. "I think it's ironic that you were so anxious in Hueco Mundo to find out who she was and now that you're with her you don't want anything to do with her. Perhaps you were disappointed at what you found."

Emerald shook her head. "I'm not disappointed, but I don't know what you're expecting me to do. She obviously doesn't need me in her life and could function quite well without me here. I have no purpose in building motherly bond with her when she's obviously not ready to be a parent and I was never really a child. I was grown from a fetus to this form in a matter of hours. Aizen didn't have time to let me grow naturally, I would have served no purpose as a child."

The child of the sixth Espada growled slightly "There you go again with your stupid talk about purpose. There doesn't have to be reason or purpose to everything, sometimes we need to just go with what we feel…" She paused eyes widening "I get it…you don't know what to feel. HA! All that crap talk was just you hiding the fact that you're confused what to feel about her."

"I don't need to discuss this with you." was the cold reply from Emerald.

"HAHAHA I was right! You're just a mess of emotion that you weren't ready for and you're trying to cover it up. HAHA…" Her laughter died as soap foam was flung through the air directed at her.

Sputtering she wiped her face on her sleeve and grabbing a handful of bubbles she aimed her revenge.

"Wait! You're right…well…kind of." Emerald didn't break eye contact with her potential assaulter.

Sapphire was paused with her hand in the air, soap bubbles leaking a frothy trail down her arm. "I'm what?"

"I said you're right." Emerald huffed "All this time I thought that if I'd just met her then everything would snap into place and I'd instantly know what I was meant to do in this existence. I felt only half whole when I was with my father the moment he told me she was still alive and there in Hueco Mundo with us. He refused to tell me who she was or where she was and I knew it was because of Aizen's orders, but I felt like that piece of information would unlock all my questions of what I could become. Now I'm not sure."

Sapphire stared for a moment "That's really deep." a wicked grin spread on her face "but I'm not going to forgive you because of some sob story." Bubbles came crashing down on black hair and pale skin accompanied by wicked laughter.

…

Cleaning up after a soap and water fight was perhaps more work than the dishes they had been cleaning earlier. Laying on their backs on the floor head to head they both looked up through the skylight to the outside world.

"So what are you going to do now that you've finally met her and your problems haven't solved themselves?"

Emerald took a heavy breath "I don't know."

Sapphire flipped over onto her stomach propping up on her elbows to look at Emerald's face "You should just roll with it. Just reinvent yourself. We're no longer warriors meant only for fighting. We can have a new future with a new purpose and I plan on using it to my full advantage. You can do the same or you can keep creeping around in your past fears and hesitations." She flopped over onto her back once more "I think she can help you figure out what to do next."

"It's almost as though you think you understand the situation I am in." A touch of malice flitted through Emerald's voice.

Sapphire shrugged "I dunno, but my father taught me to be independent and rely on no one, but myself. I found however that in my quest to be independent I needed to be even more so than he was. He talked big, but at the end he was only a tool in Aizen's grip. I wanted out. Then I met you and I realized if I let myself rely on you we'd both make it out of there. Now here we are free, but not independent. We still need each other, and Orihime or we would be wandering endlessly."

Wandering was not a fate that appealed to Emerald and yet she didn't feel like getting attached to Orihime. From her current stand point she saw that Orihime had her own life to live and she had obviously no part in it. She was only a creation from the young woman's genetic material.

…

**So I will be continuing this story now. I had meant it as a one shot, but I really do like this idea so I'd like to see where it goes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I've been gone for so long guys I was eaten by a titan…anyone else know how addicting attack on titan is? I was snatched up by it and I only just regained interest in other series' **

In Hueco Mundo…

"I don't see why you won't just tell me where she is. What could it harm? I won't tell her who I am I just want to see her." The young half espada was currently trying a new tactic to gain the information she wanted.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." answered the male standing in front of her.

"But father I…"

"You are not to go near her. Lord Aizen does not wish her to be compromised by an overload of emotions." His green eyes focused down to her. "She would not be able to handle such information as your existence in her current state."

The girl frowned even deeper than she had been. "I just want to talk with her for a minute. You don't have to tell her who I am and I promise that I will not divulge such information to her."

The half masked head shook as Ulquiorra refused his offspring's request once more. "No, you are not to know of her and she is not to know of you. Be grateful that I told you she is alive and leave it at that."

She held back her thoughts on the matter and turned her head looking over the moonlit expanse before them. He had taken her outside Aizen's false daylight to train and hone her skills. He made sure to keep her away from the side of the building where Orihime's window rested for fear the girl would discover her there.

Something in him felt it was logical for the two females to meet, but he knew Aizen's orders had logic as well.

"Now attack me with all your strength."

Emerald awoke eyes flying open and muscles tense. She looked around in the darkness and allowed herself to relax once again. It was only a dream.

…past Hueco Mundo…

He came to her chamber like he had done every day. He waited for the cart with her meal on it to be rolled in and watched the attendant leave closing the heavy door. It was like every other day yet instead of walking towards her he simply sat down on the couch and refused to look at her.

"Are we not going to…you know?" She timidly asked

"You were expecting it?"

She blushed "Well it has been every day for a while and I thought…"

"You desire it woman?"

She was redder than ever and stuttered trying to breath "I, well I um… I mean"

"I feel nothing" his soft spoken mutter was more of an out loud reflection than a statement to her.

She wondered whether or not to ask him what he meant, but let him explain on his own. "When I am within you I feel as though nothing exists but you and I. Is this normal woman?"

She blinked and swallowed before attempting to answer "I suppose so." She paused nervously "I've heard it said that the world is dead to lovers in love. Or that their lover becomes their world. I'm not quite sure I remember the saying exactly."

"We are not lovers, woman. We are not in love." He pointedly reminded her that this was not one of her fairytale dreams.

"Yes, but it would be nice to pretend." She smiled "If we have to do this I'd rather pretend we were…"

"Aizen no longer needs your body to be used in that way."

He'd expected a reaction, but she just stood still staring at him as though she didn't know what to do.

Finally she spoke "What? So you mean it was all for nothing? All the times that we…"

"Your purpose has changed" clarified the number four espada.

Orihime's lips formed a straight line as she watched him. He looked up into her eyes and found they were full of emotion. She was relieved that she wouldn't have to carry and bear a child just so Aizen could take it, but she had come to accept that fate and was sort of looking forward to becoming a mother to a cute baby. She had wondered many times what their child would look like and how it would act. If she got to spend time with it and raise it she could teach it about being human and about making friends, but she doubted the child could find many friends here in this place.

"What are you thinking woman?" His calm voice brought her out of her daydream.

"Oh, I was just imagining what our child would look like if we had one like Aizen wanted. Maybe he'd have hair like mine and eyes like yours and…"

A soft reply stopped her babbling "It would be a girl."

Orihime smiled "I'd love it to be a girl. What would she look like?"

He glanced at her briefly and looked away "It doesn't matter."

She frowned and moved closer, sitting down on the couch next to him. "Please, I want to know your opinion."

"It is useless to you, but if you must know she would have black hair and green eyes with a small section of hair like yours towards the back underneath."

Orihime giggled drawing his gaze to her "That's so cute! Who knew you had such an imagination?" Staring in his emotionless eyes she whispered "I'm sad it won't come true."

His eyebrows lowered "You want my child?"

She blushed "I've always wanted to be a mother."

Her shy smile and blushing cheeks made him crave the feeling she gave him when they mated. It was as though he felt whole, completely encased in nothingness. He felt happy with her though he didn't know how to show it. He settled with making her cry out his name and watching her being engulfed in pleasure, but now there was no need. He had received orders that she was no longer needed for that purpose seeing as a child had been produced, unbeknownst to her of course.

She moved away from him and to the tray holding her meal. She ate as he remained in silence. She turned to him once more when she was done, finding him asleep. She leaned over him only to be shocked by his eyes snapping open.

… present…

Orihime awoke to a new morning and stretched yawning away the sleep. She turned to see two figures sleeping close by. Emerald lying on her back, had her face was turned away from Sapphire who'd latched onto her left arm in sleep.

She began to think of what their future would be like here in human world and decided that they'd need to start at a human school. It seemed as though they were the same age as Ichigo's younger sisters.

She grew excited imagining the four of them becoming best friends and hanging out at school. She almost laughed out loud with joy of her imagination, but held it back in view of the sleeping children. She bit her lip with a smile, gazing nostalgically at them. Who would have thought this possible? She had realized the moment she'd seen her that she was the child Ulquiorra had described, and at that point she'd already been "harvested" and grown.

The red blonde girl stood and quietly grabbed some casual clothes to change into. "No school today" she thought happily. "I get to spend more time with them."

As soon as she was dressed a knock resounded at the door. It was as if fate knew her plans and decided to mess them up. She paused halfway through brushing her long hair and walked to the door. Upon answering it she was slightly surprised and yet in some ways she had expected this. Standing just outside were Urahara and Rukia. "Good morning Inoue. Urahara san wanted a word with the girls."

Orihime nodded nervously "Uh, sure. Let me just wake..."

"We're awake." She jumped at the sudden voice from behind, turning to see the two make their way into the room fully awake and dressed.

'wow, that was fast.' She thought and watched the girls walk out the door with Urahara.

Rukia stepped in, closing the door behind her.

"The word from the soul society is still pending. They said they'd wait till Urahara san could question them." The dark haired beauty had a talent for reading into people's expressions and noticed the look Orihime currently held. "Don't worry, they'll be fine. They pose no threat to soul society and never have. They'll be considered allies if they answer Urahara san's questions correctly."

The redhead gave an unconfident smile "Yeah I guess you're right."

…

Emerald was first to be questioned by the strange hermit of a shinigami. Sapphire sat in another room awaiting her turn. She stared into her tea distractedly playing with the angle of the cup, watching the reflection in the liquid. Catching sight of her own eye reflected reminded her of an identically colored pair.

…memory…

"Is that all you got kid?"

She stood panting with sweat and evidence of their fight covering her skin. Her energy was dangerously low and she shook her head as her vision blurred momentarily.

"I had hoped you'd be more of a challenge. I haven't even gone into my resurrección form yet while training you." He laughed and her eyes narrowed.

A growl escaped her throat as she lunged forward. They had been sparring together without swords to work her physical fighting skills which she decided to show off at the moment. Laughter continued as he was able to block every hit. She stepped back once more to rest. "Come on kid you're embarrassing me. If you're my kid you should prove it, so let's have a little fun."

A smirk took over her face and her energy spiked. She pushed herself even further and found the speed to connect a hit to his jaw.

Jumping back with the blow he laughed again "About time! You've gotta feel it or it's worthless to fight."

She nodded attacking again driving him back. This time she laughed out loud at the progress she was making, but her accomplishment was short lived.

"Don't get cocky." One last swift movement and she was laying on her back in the sand like surface of the earth, staring up at the false blue sky. His silhouette neared and leaned over her. "Nice one kid, but remember to pay attention to your energy levels."

She looked away upset at her failure. "I'm not like you though. I don't have that kind of power. I'm just a half human."

He snarled and reached down grabbing her by the collar of her clothing, pulling her into a sitting position. "And just what do you think your other half is? It's me remember?" He let go of her and she scowled up at him. "I don't expect you to be on my level right now, but you can be with training." He scowled right back at her before sighing at holding out his hand to her. "Wipe that look off your face and let's go."

Her face softened and she reached up being pulled to her feet. She wobbled for a few seconds before collapsing again. She didn't even care that she was about to hit the ground again, but found herself supported. The sixth espada picked her up with one arm around her waist and quickly sped back to her living area inside Aizen's hideout. He laid her down on her bed finding her to already be asleep.

He chuckled "Sleep while you can kid. Aizen has plans for you, but honestly I don't think you should be told what to do." He studied her sleeping form and wiped a bit of dirt from her cheek. "sleep and gain strength kid, you'll need it."

**Thank you so much for reading. I'd like to know your opinion and suggestions too! **


End file.
